Sexually
by Shinigami's Death Angel
Summary: Wally should really think things through before making a bet with his boyfriend.


A/N: So...I'm back! After a very very long hiatus in which much has happened in my life that has unfortunately kept me from writing too much, I have finally found time to get back into the awesome world of fanfiction. This comeback fic is undeniably one of the longest ones I have worked on, but it's been my brain child for months and months now and I am incredibly proud of how it turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it!

**Sexually**

Monday Morning

"Goddamnit Wals, this is going to be the fourth time this month that I'm late and it's all your fault! It's a wonder that they haven't fired me yet." A half naked Dick Grayson was frantically running around the living room of the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend of too many years, trying to gather everything that he needed into his sling bag without dripping water everywhere due to his still damp hair.

A very naked Wally West appeared in the bedroom doorway with his flaming red hair in bed-tussled disarray and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Glancing up at his boyfriend's appearance, Dick merely scowled before he turned back to the mess that was his living room.

"Aw, calm down babe, they won't fire you for just four times. Heck, I've been late to work dozens of times." Wally tried to soothe the younger man but the smirk still adorning his face ruined any effects his words might have had on Dick's current mood.

"Wally, you're a part time substitute teacher. For kindergarten." Dick pointed our drily, sending Wally an equal parts annoyed and exasperated look as he pushed past to get into the bedroom. "And for God's sake, it's only the second week of the month!" Dick's voice rose back to its previous volume of borderline panic. "I swear, you're more of a horny teenager now than you were when we were actually teenagers."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am all man. I'm just a man who has needs." Wally sniffed, pressing his back to the doorframe as Dick came back out fully clothed, sadly. "Besides, it was kind of hard to jump you with Daddy Bats breathing down my neck and glaring around corners." The smirk was back as Wally and Dick now stood nose to nose and toe to toe as Dick buckled his belt.

"You think he's not still watching you?" It was finally Dick's turn to smirk at the frozen look of dawning horror on Wally's face. "Either way, you can't seem to keep your hands off of me for more than an hour. I'll bet you can't even go a day without some form of gropage." Dick moved away to gather his bag and shove his shoes on before kneeling to tie them with an irritated huff. No matter how late Wally constantly made him, Dick refused to simply shuck off is shoes to make his morning rush less hectic.

"You know what? I'll take you up on that bet." Dick had his hand on the doorknob when Wally's voice stopped him. Turning around, Dick watched Wally walk towards him with an untrustworthy looking twinkle in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I'll bet that I can go a whole week without laying a hand on you."

A dark eyebrow shot up as far as it could go in skeptic disbelief.

"And the winner gets what?"

"Topping rights for a month plus one fantasy acted out." Wally replied immediately, crossing his arms over his bare chest as his whole countenance of firmly planted feet and slightly raised chin spoke of confidence despite the nudity. Knowing a challenge when presented one, all thoughts of getting to work on time were momentarily silenced as an evil plot began to form in Dick's mind.

"In that case, how about we up the ante a little? I'll bet the rights and fantasy that you can't go a week without _thinking_ about me in a sexual manner."

Sudden silence hung heavily in the air after Dick's words as he and Wally had an intense, unwavering stare down across their living room.

"And how exactly are you planning on determining if I'm thinking about you like that or not?" Wally asked as his tongue briefly peeked out to lick his suddenly dry lips. Having Dick writhe underneath him for an entire month would be absolute heaven, but a whole week of no naughty thoughts?

Never once breaking steady eye contact with his boyfriend, Dick stepped away from the door until he and Wally were chest to chest and he had to tilt his head up ever so slightly to press their lips together. Feeling the resistance in Wally's chapped lips, Dick mentally grinned to himself as he reached his tongue out to glide along the pliant seam of stubborn lips, gently prying them open enough to slip inside.

Coaxing Wally's tongue to tangle with his own, Dick carefully worked his way around Wally's mouth until his boyfriend was practically moaning into his. Once strong arms reached around Dick's waist to pull him flush up against a hard naked body, Dick knew that Wally had been hooked. Abruptly pulling away, Dick ignored the needy whine that Wally would deny to his grave and instead took a glance down at a part of Wally's anatomy that seemed _very _happy with the kiss.

"Trust me Wals, I'll know."

Seeing the unspeakably evil grin on his lover's face, the last conscience thought in Wally's brain before all blood proceeded to head south was '_oh holy shit_.'

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon

Last night had been absolute hell. With something close to five hours of sleep, Wally was sure that he was going to be some degree of paranoid by the end of the week.

He'd been home when Dick returned from work, his green eyes watching warily as Dick lazily unlaced his shoes and set his bag on the entry table. After a cheerful greeting and chaste kiss, Dick had happily bounced off to the bedroom to change out of his uniform…with the door closed. Not knowing what to think, Wally kept his eyes on the door while completely ignoring the game that he'd been avidly watching minutes before. When Dick reemerged in holey jeans and one of Wally's old T-shirts, Wally was almost disappointed.

Dinner had been prepared in amicable peace with Dick humming softly to himself and Wally sending Dick occasional sidelong glances. Conversation was light and innuendo free as the two ate their pasta without so much as a footsie war. The evening had Wally practically on edge as he cuddled Dick while the younger man continued his crusade through a voluminous mystery novel.

By the time they were settled into bed with the lights off, Wally was so sure that his boyfriend had some nefarious plot planned out that he lay awake for hours while Dick slept peacefully beside him. On the one hand, if Dick didn't feel like tempting him this was going to be an easy week, on the other hand Wally knew hell would turn into Antarctica before his competitive boyfriend gave in so easily.

_But I need to sleep,_ Wally thought with a mournful groan as his head clunked down on his desk during afternoon recess. Watching a bunch of ankle-biters was not a job for someone who had had limited sleep the night before.

"Aw, cheer up. Look, I even brought you a treat." Wally's head snapped up to see the person responsible for his sleep deprivation standing there with a smile on his too handsome face and a bag in his outstretched hand. Wally made a noise of grudging thanks before snatching the bag and eagerly peeking in.

"Went out of my way to stop at your favorite deli and I don't even get a thank you." Dick tsked as he pulled an apple out of his own bag before pulling up a chair to the opposite side of Wally's desk. Wally would have replied with a witty retort had his mouth not been stuffed with sandwich. By the time Wally's mouthful was swallowed, Dick had half of his apple gone and was waiting patiently for some sort of acknowledgement of his kindness.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Ever the romantic." Dick commented with a roll of his eyes, although he did find himself smiling at Wally's unconcerned shrug. "Since you're so concerned," a pointed look was aimed at Wally, who had decided to continue his sandwich attack rather than listen. "I'm off early today. I switched shifts with Tammy, her daughter has a play tomorrow evening so I told her I'd take her shift." Dick gave his apple core a lazy toss behind his shoulder and didn't have to look to know it had landed neatly in the trashcan. Wally found himself mildly impressed.

"So you're not going to be home tomorrow night?" Wally asked after his second mouthful of sandwich was swallowed, torn between pouting and sighing in relief.

"Just for a couple of hours after dinner. Don't worry though, I'll still have plenty of time to drive you to the brink of insanity."

Wally had been about to take his third bite but abruptly snapped his mouth shut as his eyes shot up to meet devilishly twinkling sapphire blue orbs. The muscles that were used to hold Wally's lower jaw up must have decided to take a vacation, because Wally could feel his jaw slowly drop open at the sight before him.

Hot sexy boyfriend dressed in his sharp black police uniform was leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over a broadly toned chest, dark hair half covering darkened bedroom eyes was practically begging to be tugged on, and full lips were tauntingly grinning from around a thick cherry red popsicle. Wally allowed himself a good long few moments of staring at Dick's lips and tongue slowly teasing the icy treat in his mouth, but the second he caught sight of the melting red syrup coating and dripping from Dick's unfairly plump lower lip he had to wrench his head back down to attack his sandwich with renewed vigor.

The quite laugh that came from Dick's throat was dark and sultry as he stood up to lean over the desk, pausing only when Wally's eyes turned to blink timidly up at him. Leaning in so that they were cheek to cheek and his lips were right up against Wally's ear, Dick whispered the words that Wally had been dreading.

"Wally West, I am going to make your life for the next week hell."

* * *

Wednesday Night

As it turned out, Dick having a night shift worked out perfectly in that it coincided with Wally's patrol night, however it didn't work in that it meant that the two were changing into their uniforms at the same time to head out…and Wally's was made of spandex.

"Just wait until I change into Nightwing." Dick had promised with a saucy wink before covering up his gymnast-honed abs. A tiny whimper was all Wally would allow himself before he pointedly turned away and mentally recited the periodic table. Eventually, the table strategy would cease to work and then Wally would have to find something else to focus and calm himself, but for now he was somewhat in control.

Patrol turned out to be a very good thing for Wally, as there was nothing like running around releasing endorphins and chasing bad guys to make one forget about their frustratingly sexy boyfriend who was off limits for a week. Wally was so relaxed after his patrol that when he arrived back home he was unguarded for what he would find once he slid his key into the lock. A smooth click and swinging of the door later and all of Wally's happy hormones attempted to rush to one specific place.

_Hydrogen._

The apartment's lights had been dimmed and the air was filled with the smell of jasmine and soft chiming music that sounded oriental to Wally's fizzled mind. All of the furniture had been pushed against the walls and in the middle of the room hung two dark purple rivers of silk. Currently tied up in the silk about six feet off of the ground was a half naked Richard Grayson with a light sheen of sweat covering his skin that shone in the lighting.

_Helium_.

"I'm not sure if I'm in heaven or hell." Wally muttered as he reluctantly stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him. "Should I even ask why you've decided to use curtains as a jungle gym?" He raised his voice as he approached his motionless boyfriend who was perfectly parallel with the floor beneath him, arms outstretched with the scarves wrapped securely around his wrists.

_Lithium._

"Upper body strength and flexibility, it's actually a great workout when you know what you're doing." Dick's eyes were calmly closed as his breathing remained evenly paced. Stepping closer, Wally could see every line of taut muscle in Dick's shoulders and back working to keep his body still. A subtle tightening in Dick's shoulders was the only warning before he suddenly broke his position and swung around so that he was doing a flawless handstand in midair. "Plus, it gives you an opportunity to see my sexy body in motion." Dick opened his eyes to grin at his right-side-up boyfriend.

_Beryllium._

"You. Suck." Wally informed Dick before giving him a quick kiss and heading off to the bedroom to change.

"You wish." Dick called back.

_Boron._

All the while as Wally changed into his sleeping clothes, the quiet creaking of the chains holding the scarves up teased his imagination as it envisioned what Dick was doing on them and what other activity could be partaken in that would make a creaking sound.

_Bad, bad Wally_. Wally shook his head clear and snatched up one of Dick's books before braving the living room again. Dick, in the time Wally had been absent, had done several elegant flips and twists to get the scarves wrapped around his ankles so that when Wally next saw him he was in a full split with part of the scarves trapping his wrists above his head.

_Carbon._

Really though, Wally felt he conducted himself quite well. He sat on the floor with his book (after hastily exchanging the steamy romance novel he'd initially grabbed for a tame sci-fi saga) and only glanced up every now and then when he sensed Dick had changed positions or was going through some twists and turns. But really, it was unfair that afterwards, once Dick had dismounted all hot and sweaty, the trained acrobat decided a hot bubble bath would do his muscles good. Then again, it _had_ been Wally's poor timing that saw him walking into the bathroom right as Dick was all soapy with his hands roaming all over.

The periodic table was no longer working.

* * *

Thursday Noon

Wally had been planning on stopping back at the apartment for a quick bite before he had to show up at work to help out with a museum field trip. When he arrived, however, he found the kitchen to be a mess of powdered sugar, flour, eggshells, dirty mixing bowls, and in the midst of it all was a chocolate covered Dick leaning against the counter and leisurely licking at the batter dripping off of him.

"I made you brownies for the field trip." Dick nodded towards an innocent looking plate of treats that had been wrapped. Without saying a word, Wally stiffly moved from his frozen position in the doorway, took the plate, and then promptly turned around and left.

Screw his stomach.

* * *

Friday Evening

Wally was not a happy camper. He'd managed to go four and a half days without any attention paid to his nether regions (mostly because Dick had pointed out that any jerking off on Wally's part would inevitably lead to naughty sexual thoughts about Dick, and Wally would not put it past his boyfriend to have had him bugged to make sure no rules were broken) and he was extensively crabby as a direct result. He was in such a foul mood that the whole time Dick slowly stripped himself before donning his Nightwing skin with painstakingly slow carefulness, all Wally could do was sit and sulkily glare at his evil other half.

Dick, for his part, was actually thoroughly enjoying Wally's mounting frustration. He hadn't been so mean as to touch himself or anything excessively risqué while in Wally's presence, but he was not above occasional moans during meals or suggestive comments every other minute. Dick did feel somewhat bad that Wally hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in a few days, especially since he'd taken to rubbing himself up against Wally while 'sleeping' and making pleasure filled groans every time he sensed Wally was just about to fall asleep.

Wally had moved to the living room sofa the night before.

No matter though, Dick would just have to get more inventive with his method of slowly driving Wally to the brink. The sex after this whole stubbornly made bet would be so worth it.

"Can you not find yourself a looser suit?" Wally finally demanded as Dick finished securing his boots. Looking up, Dick seemed to ponder the request for a moment.

"No."

Wally could have slammed his head against a wall. If the impact knocked him out, all the better. Feeling that their landlord would not appreciate the unnecessary disturbance complaints, Wally instead stood with a resolute determination and headed towards the door.

"Where you off to?" Dick asked nonchalantly as he placed his black mask over his eyes.

"Out." Wally replied shortly, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"So you're saying that the second your sweet, loving boyfriend stops putting out you're going to go out to find gratification in some random stranger?"

Wally stopped short, his back ramrod straight while every muscle in his body tensed. A long, strained silence hung in the apartment as Dick stood there with his arms crossed and a smug smirk directed at his irate lover's back.

Finally, with a half growl half groan, Wally broke the moment and tossed his keys who knows where before stomping into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"Nightwing: one. Flash: negative fifty." Dick grinned, lithely slipping out the window right before Wally attempted to chuck a pillow at him.

* * *

Saturday Morning

Wally was not moving from the sofa. He was thoroughly convinced that if he just stayed wrapped up in his blanket all day nothing bad would happen. The previous night had been just as sleepless as all of the nights before, as Nightwing had dropped in at around two in the morning complaining of sore muscles and demanding that Wally give him a massage.

Wally, being the sucker of a boyfriend that he was whenever Dick flashed those blue eyes and full-on pout, reluctantly dragged himself from his nice warm sleep to fetch the massage oils. Ten minutes in and Wally had a naked, oiled up Dick laying facedown on a towel spread over their bed and purring away like a kitten. Wally was starting to have a feeling that he was a secret masochist.

After methodically working out all the knots in Dick's back with forced clinical stoicism, Wally found himself faced with the daunting prospect of having to do Dick's front. Mercifully, not every god up there had it out for Wally as the night's tolls and the massage had lulled Dick to sleep. Breathing out a sigh of utter relief, Wally started cleaning up and prepared to go back to sleep. Ha.

Dick, in all of his naked glory, decided to latch onto Wally the second Wally laid down, rendering any possible sleep moot, as there was no way Wally was sleeping with a naked boyfriend wrapped around him. First chance he got when Dick finally loosened up at around six, Wally hightailed it out of the bedroom and took up refuge on the sofa.

Now here he was, huddled under his fluffy white blanket and hoping to all the fairness that remained in his life that Dick would ease up. Seeing as how it was nearly noon and there had yet to be any sign of the early bird Wally claimed as his, Wally's luck just might have turned around.

As if hearing his thoughts, the bedroom door opened with an ominous click and Wally's head swiveled around like an owl's, huge eyes and all, as Dick stepped out. Low slung dark jeans barely clung onto Dick's slender hips as his entire upper body, perked up nipples and all, was visible through the fishnet shirt he wore. As if that wasn't enough, the man had the gall to top off the ensemble with Wally's favorite leather and chain collar that Dick knew drove Wally insane.

Wally did not care if Batman had it trademarked or not, he was full out glowering.

Dick seemed unconcerned and simply raised his arms up in a large stretch before ambling over to their storage closet and rooting around in it for something. When he reemerged with a vacuum and duster, Wally found his interest reluctantly piqued. Without any offer of an explanation, Dick switched on their stereo system and proceeded to clean the apartment.

Emerald eyes warily watched Dick's cleaning as Wally mentally questioned Dick's choice of cleaning clothes. Obviously there was an ulterior motive present, no question. The only variable here was how far Dick felt like pushing Wally's sanity.

Gently rocking his hips along with the music, Dick faintly wondered if he'd gone too far this time. Shrugging to himself, Dick reminded his conscience that Wally had asked for this. With that in mind, Dick made his way over to the entertainment system right in front of the sofa and in perfect range of Wally's view.

After innocently dusting off the TV and gaming systems, Dick reached for the vacuum and proceeded to bend over so that he could reach under the shelving unit. The loud groan from behind him signaled the success of his latest plan. Glancing behind him, Dick was pleased to see his boyfriend trying to smother himself with his blanket.

Turning back to his work, Dick found himself happily humming along to the raunchy song he'd intentionally turned on. Who said that thongs were just for girls?

* * *

Sunday Midnight

"Dick, really, I need sleep." Wally groaned as he felt his boyfriend invading his sofa for the third night in a row. No matter where Wally tried to hide in order to get any amount of sleep, it seemed as if Dick was right there a second later.

At this point, Wally was almost willing to just throw in the towel and concede that he couldn't go an hour, much less a week, without thinking about doing a number of dirty things to his infuriating boyfriend. Letting Dick have total control for a month was starting to look appealing if it meant that Wally could get a night, just one night, of sleep.

"Wally, please just shut up and hold me." Dick's voice was different, immediately alerting Wally's senses as a warm body snuggled itself under one of his arms. "I just…need you tonight." Dick's voice was quiet, muffled as it was from where he'd burrowed into Wally's shirt.

Wrapping his arms securely around the suddenly seemingly small man beside him, as he had on so many nights when things went bad, Wally wracked his brain trying to determine what was going on. Dick hardly got this upset without a bad patrol to trigger it, but as far as Wally knew the past few months' worth of patrols hadn't been anywhere near what they classified as bad. No innocent lives had been in jeopardy, no hostage situations arose, no children were abused, no parents had di-

Glancing quickly from the visible part of Dick's carefully blanked face to the living room wall where a nonexistent calendar hung, Wally instinctively tightened his grip and protectively curled his body around his boyfriend's. Anything he could do to somehow shield the strong, confident, but still fragile man who at this moment seemed to be trying to hide himself in Wally's embrace.

"I know it's stupid to still get this upset after all these years, but I just can't…" Dick's quiet, stuttering apology was gently shushed as Wally tucked Dick's head under his chin.

The silly man actually thought Wally needed an explanation. Never once had Wally hesitated or questioned holding his love as he fell apart, just as Dick did to him on an often enough basis.

"It may be asking too much, since it seems as if no matter what I do I can't get you attracted enough to want to do anything to me." Dick's voice was still small and downtroddenly innocent, but Wally still found himself groaning in frustration.

"Dick, shut up. You know you won this stupid bet first day in. Keeping my hands off of you is torture enough, but keeping my thoughts off of you is impossible." Wally grumbled, shifting so that Dick was resting more comfortably against him.

"So…I win?" Deep blue eyes peeked up from beneath sinfully long dark lashes, making Wally remember for the hundredth time that week just how fucked he truly was.

"Yes sweetheart, you win." Wally sighed as Dick snuggled even closer, making his every breath tickle Wally's throat.

"Yay."

* * *

Monday Night

Mondays sucked. Wally's Monday sucked an inordinately large amount.

Last night's sleep had been so restful that neither Dick nor Wally woke up at an acceptable time. Waking up late mattered not to Dick, as his shift wasn't until the afternoon, but by the time they'd finally roused from sleep Wally was already an hour late for work.

Leaping from the warm comfy couch and cuddly boyfriend with an undignified squeal that rudely jarred Dick from slumber, Wally dashed into the bathroom and reappeared moments later with toothbrush held between his teeth and brush lodged in a tangle of knots. Dick watched bemused as Wally hopped and stumbled out of his sleeping shorts, trying to make it into the bedroom as he let out a string of curses.

Telling Monday where to shove it, Wally pressed a hasty kiss to Dick's forehead before hightailing it out of the apartment with toothbrush still in his hand and pants unzipped. Dick only hoped that Wally straightened himself out before entering the classroom.

Not only did Wally get reamed out for his lateness, but he was also punished by being made to stay late after school to clean up the classroom. Of course, it was arts and crafts day.

Now, at eight o' clock, Wally was finally free of that thrice damned school and hungry as hell. Growling under his breath, Wally nearly slammed his head into the dashboard at the large orange detour sign telling him to turn off onto some deserted country road.

Wally's life sucked, so very very much.

The sudden flashing of red and blue lights accompanied by the shrill siren emerging from the darkness sealed it. Wally was ready to shoot himself in the head, haunt someone until he got resurrected, and then shoot himself a second time.

Pulling to the side of the road and rolling down his window, Wally vaguely remembered Dick telling him that he had a taillight out a week ago but he'd had no time to fix it. Perfect. This was just what he needed to wrap up his crappy day from hell.

"Sir, do you know that-"

"My taillight is out?! Yeah, I kind of do." The sudden appearance of an officer at Wally's window set him off. "I've known for a week, but have I had time to fix it? No, of course not! Why? Because my goddamned boyfriend feels like resembling a sex god on a daily basis and I spent all of last week avoiding him rather than getting it fixed."

"Well, that's-"

"Oh no, I'm not done." Wally was going to be in deep shit once he finally stopped talking, but for now he turned to face the shadow-hidden officer and continue his vent. "Not only did my boyfriend give me a week of hell, but he finally let me sleep last night so I overslept this morning. I had to rush to a job where all I do is keep tiny humans from stabbing each other with scissors and calling each other poopyheads. And because I was late today, I got to clean up all of the arts and crafts mess left by those evil creatures that we call children. I am convinced that I now have glitter so far up my fucking ass that I'm going to be shitting sparkles for the rest of my goddamned miserable life!"

Dead silence met Wally's words.

As crickets chirped happily in the background, Wally mentally prepared himself to get hauled off to prison or, better yet, an asylum. He wasn't so sure anymore that he didn't belong in one.

"Well, sir, perhaps I could be of service in helping to remove the glitter." The officer's deep voice seemed to have darkened with lust, making Wally start in alarm before he was involuntarily hauled from his car.

With a dizzying whirl in strong, sure hands, Wally suddenly found himself bent over the hood of a police car with his hands held firmly behind his back. Feeling the air rush out of his lungs upon impact, Wally belatedly wondered if he shouldn't have just kept his mouth shut.

A low purring growl preceded a gentle nip at Wally's ear as a rock hard cock firmly met his ass.

"Dick?" Wally asked in bewildered disbelief. He'd know that growl anywhere. A husky chuckle reverberated against Wally's back as a hot tongue swept up his neck, leaving a cool trail of wetness behind.

"Hey love, just redeeming that fantasy you owe me." Dick snuffled along Wally's neck before gently sinking his teeth into the beating pulse point. Biting back a groan, Wally kept himself together enough to get some answers.

"Your fantasy is having sex on your car?" Wally gasped as his pants were suddenly shoved down even as Dick kept his wrists firmly bound in one hand.

"Hm, correction, my fantasy is getting my cuffs on you," a loud click followed by another broke the heavy air between their bodies as Dick securely fastened a pair of handcuffs to Wally's wrists. "Along with seeing your lovely naked body against the dark metal of my car," a warm hand snuck up Wally's shirt to roam over his chest before the shirt and pants somehow simultaneously disappeared. "And, of course, feeling your heat surround me as I make you scream for me like a wanton slut." Wally was suddenly spun around and assaulted by a pair of hungry lips.

Dick's last growled words had gone straight to Wally's cock, which was more than happy to feel the rough rub against Dick's police uniform pants after a week of neglect. With his hands pinned between his back and Dick's car, Wally had the sinking feeling that his boyfriend could have him begging for absolutely anything in a matter of minutes. As it was, Wally's already whimpering breaths could have been interpreted as begging as Dick thoroughly ravished his mouth and left his lips feeling swollen.

Wally's lost senses momentarily returned upon catching the echoes of the devil in Dick's eyes before rapidly leaving again as Dick dropped to his knees. A guttural moan was wrenched from Wally's throat as a warm wet heat engulfed his already leaking member.

"F-fuck. Dick…we're on a detour route." Wally gasped out, wanting nothing more than to have his hands free to grasp onto his boyfriend and keep him right where he was. Shocking though, how Wally could think about something as trivial as decency as a time like this. The low chuckle in Dick's throat sent jolts through Wally's entire being, causing shivers to ripple over his skin.

"Relax, the detour was just for you. Tammy owed me for the shift swap." Dick grinned up, tongue leisurely lapping at Wally's slit.

Feeling all self control bolt at the dismissal, Wally felt a whimper of equal parts lust and helplessness leave him as Dick stood to reattach their lips in a more tender embrace than the previous bruising mash. Hands gripped almost painfully at bare hips as Dick moved lower, lavishing kisses upon every inch of flesh on his way down to well-toned pectoral.

Tiny wet suckling sounds accompanied by teeth scraping and nipping at sensitive nipples caused Wally to strain against the handcuffs holding him hostage. At this moment in time, Wally wanted nothing more than to have his hands free to run through and grip onto Dick's dark silky hair as he begged to be taken.

Almost as if reading Wally's mind, Dick glanced up with a mischievous grin, his lush lips still wrapped around a captive nipple. With another movement that was far too fast for Wally's addled mind to follow, Dick somehow got the two of them in the backseat of his car, uncuffed Wally's wrists just long enough to reattach them to the metal bars separating the front from back, and disrobed himself so that the two were now gloriously naked and pressed flush up against each other in the small confines of the backseat.

Blinking at the bars that his hands had instinctively curled around upon binding, Wally was suddenly hit with the realization that his boyfriend had a kinkier mind than he'd initially thought. With knees and shins propped on the leather seat and bracketing Dick's kneeling form, Wally had never felt so exposed and powerless.

The crisp plastic clicking of a cap was the only warning that Wally got before a warm, slick finger started to probe at his exposed hole. Feeling his mouth drop open with a deep moan, Wally instinctively pushed back against the intrusion, pushing Dick's finger deeper until it was buried to the knuckle.

Chuckling at his boyfriend's eagerness, Dick soothingly placed his unoccupied hand on Wally's heated lower back as he slowly pulled his finger back before thrusting it back in. A muffled whimper indicated that Wally was biting his lip to try and keep sounds limited, which was not conducive to begging gasps so the hand on his back moved to gently release the captured lip as a second finger joined the first.

It was still amazing to Dick that the cocky, beautiful man that most knew as Flash could be driven to the point where he was fervently fucking himself on Dick's fingers and begging in between panted breaths for something bigger. It was quite the heady rush that Dick was pretty sure he was addicted to.

"Dick, please…" Wally gasped, eyes clenched shut as a boiling fire coiled in his body but refused to release. The moment Wally's plea left his lips, the fingers that had been driving him insane were abruptly removed and instantly replaced with what he wanted the most.

Crying out in pleasure, Wally braced himself for the ride he was about to get. With both hands grasping at Wally's hips, Dick set a harsh pace of thrusting himself into his boyfriend until his entire cock was hugged by searing heat before pulling out so that just his tip was stretching Wally's hole. Watching Wally's every reaction to his movements and hearing the cries and whimpers for more went straight to Dick's heart and made him love this man even more for trusting Dick with his vulnerability.

Breaths were disjointedly panted out in between moans and occasional gasps as the two moved with each other as one. Tiny whimpers that were slowly escalating in volume signaled that Wally was close, moving Dick so that their bodies touched in every way possible as they ground together.

With the warmth and security of Dick's arms around him, Wally felt himself release the overloaded tension in his body in waves of pleasure. A harsh bite to his shoulder preluded a sudden stiffening of Dick's body as the cock nestled deeply in Wally's ass jerked a few times and warmth filled him.

Strength leaving them for the moment, the two sank into each other as their bodies cooled and their breaths returned. Slipping carefully out of the spent body beneath him, Dick uncuffed Wally's wrists before pulling him down so that the two of them were laying comfortably but awkwardly on the backseat with their feet resting against the window.

"Horny police officer." Wally mumbled before finding Dick's lips with his.

"You get a month of me like this." Dick reminded Wally once he was released, smiling softly as his love sleepily curled into him.

"As long as we keep the cuffs." Wally yawned before slipping into a light doze.

Holding his boyfriend close, Dick reflected on the fact that they'd just had sex in his too small to be comfortable cop car that now smelled like sweat and cum, Wally's clothes were still strewn around outside on the road, and he should really probably turn his flashing lights off before someone found them in their current state. It could wait though, Dick decided as he watched Wally's peacefully sleeping face, and when they got home to a proper bed he was going to make agonizingly slow love to his boyfriend to make up for a week's worth of lost time.

* * *

Next Monday Morning

The comfortable silence of early morning was broken by the shrill sound of an alarm clock going off, alerting the room's occupants to the start of a new week. Before the clock could get into its stride however it was hastily silenced by a hand shooting out from a cocoon of blankets. Silence fell upon the room again as the hand retreated, a breathy sigh emitting from the blankets before they began to rustle.

"Wals…Wally let me up, I'm going to be late again." A gravelly voice argued weakly as the cocoon began to unravel.

"Ngh, five more minutes." An equally sleep ridden childish whine responded.

"Five more minutes always turns into fifty, now let up." A dull smack accompanied the words, followed by a hurt squeal as a stark naked Dick Grayson finally emerged from the covers. "One would have to wonder who's the more mature one in this relationship." The man grumbled to himself as he stood from the bed and made his slow way to the adjoining bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and unmindful of his state of undress.

"Fifty minutes my pretty arse. It only takes thirty to get you screaming." A shock of red emerged from the covers, quickly followed by gleaming emerald eyes. The man walking away from the bed shot the other a lazy middle finger before disappearing into the bathroom.

After relieving himself, the dark haired man turned on the annoyingly bright bathroom lights and took stock of himself in the mirror. In his early twenties, Dick noted how he was looking more and more like his father with every passing year. Although, Dick noted with a wry grin, many had claimed to see striking similarities between his adoptive father and himself.

Turning the bathroom sink on warm, Dick tucked away his silent musings and set about his morning routine.

Twenty minutes later, Dick reemerged from the bathroom cleanly shaved, freshly washed, impeccably groomed, and smelling faintly of jasmine with only a tiny white towel around his waist. Walking leisurely towards the sizeable walk-in closet that he'd made sure was part of the apartment before buying it, it was not lost on Dick that he had a lusty pair of stunning green eyes following his every move.

"Don't even think it. And don't you have to get ready anytime soon?" Dick asked offhandedly as he pulled out his favorite dove gray V-neck and dark washed designer jeans from the closet.

"Um, hello? Speedster." Wally replied, his exaggerated eye roll obvious in his voice. Dick glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, still wrapped up in bed, and offered a small smirk before turning away again.

"Well that explains a lot." Dick dropped his towel and began dressing.

Wally had been in the process of licking his lips when his boyfriend's words sunk in. "Wait, what?"

After taking his time to dress himself, Dick sauntered over to his still stunned boyfriend, cupped Wally's bed-warmed cheek, and gave him the first kiss of the week. Seeing that Wally's eyes had fluttered shut, Dick couldn't stop at just the lips and proceeded to press light kisses to each of Wally's closed eyelids before bestowing the last one to his forehead.

"Only that while it may take thirty minutes to get me screaming, I had you screaming in ten last night." Dick murmured before grinning in victory as Wally's eyes shot back open with an offended glint in them. Pressing one more kiss to his adorable boyfriend's lips before standing up, Dick felt his hand linger a bit longer than it probably should have on Wally's cheek before it dropped to follow his body towards the door. "Go back to sleep love, I reset the alarm for an hour so you won't be late."

Dick was mostly out of the bedroom when Wally called softly to his back, "Love you." Turning back around, Dick was met with a warm gaze that always reminded him of why he could never walk away from the man that he had always irrevocably been in love with. And this moment, along with every single other one like it, made everything that they put each other through worth it.

"I love you too, Wals." Dick replied, touching a kiss to his fingertips before blowing it to his soul mate. Gathering his bag, jacket, and keys, Dick prepared to leave the apartment on time for the tenth day in a row.

He vaguely wondered how long it would last this time.


End file.
